In recent years, in various electronic devices, spaces for installing electronic components have tended to be reduced. Thus, capacitors have a demand for a reduction in profile. For the reduction of capacitors in profile, it is effective to reduce the thicknesses of dielectric substance layers. One of the known techniques is a capacitor on which a thin dielectric substance layer is formed on an electrode by a thin film forming technique such as sputtering (hereafter, referred to as a thin film capacitor). However, the attempt to reduce the thickness of a dielectric substance layer has a tendency to result in the reduction of the withstanding voltage or the leakage characteristics of the dielectric substance layer. For this reason, techniques have been studied to improve a withstanding voltage and leakage characteristics with reducing the thickness of a dielectric substance layer. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to improve the leakage characteristics and the withstanding voltage of a dielectric substance layer in a thin film capacitor, by optimizing the material and its crystalline structure of the dielectric substance layer, and optimizing the orientation with respect to a substrate surface.